The Experiments
by The Salad is Dressing
Summary: [OneShot] A scientific explanation for the existence of Mediators and Ghosts.


I warn you, I SUCK at science. So this is pretty meh. I wanted to write a sort of scientific explanation for the existence of ghosts and mediators… and this is it. It's short, and doesn't make much sense. I don't know why I posted it, but read it anyway. As I said - I suck at science.

Note – Forget about twilight and time travel and soul transference. I may write a different explanation for that.

**The Experiments**

_We began the experiments in the early 1930's, our intensions purely set on building defence for our country. The outcome was something we never could have comprehended._

_Once the subject dies, the body can no longer function. The energy process ends, and besides the physical remains, that person no longer exists._

_We created a gas, when inhaled would permanently inflame the nucleus of each human cell, so upon death, the energy would release itself from the body and form again. The cells would reform in the most familiar way – They'd reform as the body of their human origin. Of course, as pure energy cells, they could not age or disease, so they fused the form of the body's physical peak._

_In human form, the cell creation would think, talk, act, react, stimulate and move like the original human. Technically, they _were_ the original human, with extra advantages like the ability of materialization, and, because of their weightlessness, breakneck speed._

_They were the perfect soldier – Impossible to kill or harm, with super human qualities. Immortal. WE had the key to immortality._

_The real setback was this: The cells were literally untouchable. As pure energy, the cells were barely physical, a texture like air or water. Weightless and invisible. They could touch no human, as a human hand would past through them on collision. They could become dense and apply air pressure to objects (Telekineses) but could not be seen, or felt._

_Of course, we didn't consider this a _complete_ disappointment, as being invisible and untouchable was not such a bad quality, taking in mind that they could still operate weapons and machinery._

_Then came the miracle – Scientists developed a drug or, as some called it, medicine. It would be inserted into the body using eye drops. From there, it would be released into the bloodstream, highly increasing nerve sensitivity, giving the ability to touch the cells._

_As it reached the bloodstream it would travel through the eyeball, activating a vein at the back which controlled certain liquid to cleanse the eye. The liquid would be released completely, then spread completely over the eye and set like glass, swelling the pupils that controlled dilation. The swollen pupils would begin to reflect light and absorb less, enhancing vision and giving the ability to _see_ the cells. Because the cleansing liquid was meant to reach the eye in sparse amounts over a lifetime, the contact of the liquid to the iris would usually enhance the iris colour dramatically._

_All of the modifications were permanent, and we sacrificed many pawn soldiers, most of them willing, for testing and experimentation._

_Eventually, after many variables in the production of the medicine, we had modified seventy soldiers successfully. _

_The one hundred cell creatures had no need to be trained or disciplined, as they were all deceased military soldiers who had donated themselves to the experiment, and knew their place._

_Because we had no way of communicating with the cell creatures, or ghosts, as we liked to call them, we relied upon the modified ones (Who were under our command), to keep them in one place._

_Yet the modified soldiers became disruptive. They were aggressive and depressive. They started to doubt whether the power lay with us or them. They saw a life of slavery and imprisonment, when we tried to show them a life of opportunity._

_They allied with the ghosts and despite their training in obedience, destroyed everything. They blew up the centre, but not before fleeing, with ALL the gas, in tanks and trunks._

_They released the gas to the world, for they knew it was permanent and the effect was highly contagious. Slowly it became a silent world epidemic, yet no one ever knew, as there were no separate side effects._

_The government sent out bounty hunters to destroy them, but the soldiers had been breeding, and we discovered that the modifications were not only permanent… but hereditary. The hunters managed to exterminate at least ten, and we still don't know how many are out there._

_The whole world will be infected. Purity is futile. We are forever haunted. _

_General Roland._

**SO – That was it. Please tell me your opinion! Nyah, It's... yeah. I have mixed feelings towards this.**


End file.
